The present invention generally relates to a medical system for performing a surgical procedure. More particularly, the medical system comprises a cannula for an elongate surgical tool that enables a physician to operate on a surgical site within a body from outside the body. One surgical tool is interchangeable with another for performing different tasks at the surgical site during the procedure.